Sinfonía Soledad
by Laila Violeta
Summary: /-SasuSaku-/ - No estoy aquí porque haya sido mi deseo, Sasuke-baka. Es más, jamás he visto alguna de tus películas... -¿ah, sí? Y entonces, ¿por qué casi me comes con la mirada cuando me viste entrar? -Estás fantaseando, Uchiha. -Estás mientiendo, Haruno
1. ¿Por qué a mí?

**Titulo**: _Sinfonía Soledad_  
**Autor**: _Suigetsu-kun._  
**Fecha de publicación**: _15-08-2008._

_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto no me pertenece, pero la trama de este Fiction sí._

* * *

_Por más que creía que su camino era un abismo de soledad y arrogancia en aquel mundo de apariencias, en los ojos de ella descubrió una nueva luz… aunque tardó. ¿Qué más daba? Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y no se dejaría en evidencia de manera tan fácil…_

* * *

_--_

_"Fama...dulce vicio de doble filo"_

_--_

_**¿Por qué a mí?**_

_-o-o-_

- ¡Kya! –gritaba una muchacha de rubios cabellos muy emocionada en pleno salón de clases mientras ojeaba la última edición de la revista juvenil más popular de todo el país, _**Superestrellas**_ -¡Tengo que ir! ¡Tengo que ir a aquel evento! –su emoción iba en aumento.

- Ya cállate, Ino –dijo un joven de voz cansada mientras caminaba en dirección a las ventanas para contemplar el cielo. _Cómo amo las nubes_, pensaba mientras se olvidaba de su fastidiosa compañera, quien no dejaba de gritar.

- ¡…es mi oportunidad de conocer al súper guapo Sasuke Uchiha! –comentó ojeando la revista, hasta que llegó a lo que era la "extensa" entrevista que le habían realizado para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, ocurrido hacía tan sólo una semana- ¡¿Qué?! …esto es apenas de nueve palabras –se sentó con cierta decepción en el que era su puesto.

- He oído que es poco comunicativo y de muy mal carácter –dijo una muchacha de rosados cabellos que estaba sentada a su lado- Quizás ya se le han subido demasiado los humitos a la cabeza y ya se cree mejor que todos –_Debe ser un idiota_, pensó con cierto enojo- ¿y qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó sin interés, para evitar que su amiga comenzara a hacer un escándalo porque estaba hablando mal de aquel chico.

- Dijo _"Son una molestia. No me interesa hablar con ustedes". _–con decepción, cambió de página y la dejó en una en la que aparecía aquel muchachito sonriendo de manera alegre, lo que hizo que cambiara su expresión de decepción y babeara aún más que cuando comenzó a ver la dichosa revista.

_Además de tarado, es engreído –_la pelirrosa se fijó en la foto- _pero debo reconocer que es bastante atractivo…aunque _–se fijó en la sonrisa- _me parece falsa. Debe ser un amargado total, de eso no hay duda._

- ¿Es hermoso, verdad? –preguntó la rubia a la ojiverde pues notó en interés que mostraba en la fotografía.

- ¿eh? –la pelirrosa miró en otra dirección para ocultar su sonrojo- Para nada. No es mi tipo –adoptó una expresión seria, pero en el fondo estaba muy abochornada.

_Sí, cómo no_, pensó la rubia mientras la miraba con incredulidad, _pero creo que aún así, podré contar con ella_, sonrió.

Sakura sintió cierto escalofrío al ver la expresión d su amiga. Eso siempre ocurría cuando le pediría alguna cosa que las terminaría metiendo en serios problemas. _Esto no me está gustando._

Algunos segundos después en el salón se hizo un silencio total pues acababa de ingresar la que era la profesora de Anatomía, Tsunade, una de las senseis más temidas y a la vez más queridas, con quien Sakura tenía un lazo muy fuerte. Shikamaru regresó con lentitud a su lugar, que estaba adelante del de Sakura e Ino.

- Esto es problemático –dijo en voz baja.

- Buenas tardes –saludó la sensei con lentitud- Debo informarles que hoy realizaremos la clase en el laboratorio, así es que los quiero allí a las una y veinte, o sea, dentro de quince minutos- sin decir nada más, salió del salón con seguridad, dejando a los alumnos un tanto sorprendidos.

_¿No está bebida?_, era lo que muchos se preguntaban.

--

--

Mientras Sakura sacaba de su casillero todo lo que posiblemente utilizaría en el laboratorio, Ino se le acercó y le pidió que la acompañara. Bueno, en realidad la obligó pues la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado de aquel pasillo en donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ino-cerda? –preguntó Sakura mientras se arreglaba la manga de la blusa, que Ino había arrugado.

La rubia la miró con cara de "lo que te voy a pedir es de vida o muerte", lo que puso de inmediato a la ojiverde en alerta.

- Quiero que me acompañes esta tarde al Centro Comercial Hyuuga…pues ¡allí estará Sasuke Uchiha! …y no tengo pases para ingresar.

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Pues…que como tú eres novia de Neji y su familia es dueña de ese lugar…puedes pedirle unos pases para que ingresemos.

Sakura se quedó pensativa algunos momentos.

- No quiero –contestó luego de un rato- ese tipo no me cae bien y no gastaré mi tiempo yendo a un evento donde esté él…y ahora –dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- debo ir a preparar mis cosas para la clase.

Ino cruzó los brazos y en sus ojos apreció un brillo extraño.

- ¿Es tu última palabra? –preguntó la ojiazul con tono desafiante.

- Por supuesto…nada me hará cambiar de opinión. _Nada._

--

--

No comprendía por qué, pero allí estaba, en casa de la cerda, esperando a que se cambiara de ropa y se arreglara de la manera más atrevida posible para asistir a aquel estúpido evento con el "guapísimo, inteligente y súper guay Sasuke Uchiha" como atracción principal. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y faltaban tan sólo dos horas para que comenzara el dichoso evento. _No puedo creer que esté metida en este asunto_, pensó, y sin querer, recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que Neji le diera las entradas –que para su mala suerte, eran válidas para tener una pequeña entrevista con aquel tipo durante diez minutos-, convencerlo de que ella no asistiría, que se quedaría estudiando en casa, y que eran un regalo para Ino por motivo de su cumpleaños.

_¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Sakura? ¿No me dijiste ayer que tenías clases y por eso no me acompañarías al almuerzo con mis tíos? –le preguntó su novio alzando una ceja._

_Sakura se quedó muda. ¡Lo había olvidado! La noche anterior, cuando Neji la llamó para pedirle que lo acompañara al dichoso almuerzo, ella le dijo que tendría clases, lo que era cierto. "Maldita Ino, además de tener problemas con Tsunade sama por habernos escapado de su clase, los tendré con Neji… ¿qué hago? Si le digo que me escapé de clases con Ino notará que yo también iré a aquel evento, pero si le digo que no tenía, dirá que ayer le mentí y no me hablará durante un mes… ¡piensa, Sakura, piensa! Sí…. ¡lo tengo!"_

_- Teníamos clases con Tsunade sama y pues… llegó bebida –Neji relajó un poco su expresión seria- Yo ya te contado cómo es… le gusta la parranda, el juego y esas cosas, pero como es la mejor en su especialidad la toleran y sigue haciendo clases –sonrió con naturalidad. "Por suerte, Neji kun la conoce, así es más fácil que se trague el cuento"- y pues, como hoy es el cumpleaños de Ino, quería regalarle unos pases para el evento que hay hoy en el Centro Comercial de tu familia._

_El joven de ojos perlados contempló a su novia algunos segundos, intentando encontrar en su actitud algo que le llamara la atención, pero al no encontrar nada "sospechoso", aceptó lo que su novia le decía y sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio unos pases y se los entregó._

_- Ahí hay tres que al mostrárselos al encargado del asunto, les permitirán tener diez minutos a solas con la "estrella" que allí estará, que no tengo la menos idea de quién se trata –se sentó en su cómoda silla y se fijó en la expresión de su novia, quien mantenía la vista fija en el suelo- Por cierto, ¿tú lo sabes?_

_Sakura se fijó en él durante algunos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza._

_- Sólo sé que le gusta a Ino y a las que la van acompañar –y agregó, antes que le preguntara- yo me quedaré en casa estudiando. Dentro de algunos días tendré un examen muy importante y hay algunas cosas que aún no entiendo. "Que se lo crea, que se lo crea"._

_Neji la contempló algunos segundos y luego se centró en los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, que tenía que atender con urgencia. "Veo que no podré encargarme de este asunto personalmente"._

_- Bueno, Sakura –se levantó y se acercó con rapidez a ella y le tomó la mano- Debo irme a preparar para el almuerzo con mis tíos._

_- Sí…te entiendo –sonrió y lo besó con suavidad en los labios- Me llamas a la noche, ¿sí?_

_- Por supuesto –sonrió._

- ¡Ya estoy lista! –gritó Ino desde su dormitorio y luego apareció frente a su amiga luciendo una mini falda de color negro y una blusa blanca que le quedaba un tanto ajustada- ¿Cómo me veo?

Sakura la miró con sorpresa.

- Sí, te ves bastante bien. ¿Vas en plan de conquista, Ino cerda? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Y tú, ¿vas a ir así? –la miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sakura llevaba puesta una falda que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y una blusa que cubría bastante bien sus atributos, y unas sandalias que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas. En otras palabras, parecía una monja. _No entiendo cómo alguien tan sexy como Neji san se fijó en alguien tan conservadora como tú…pero bueno, así es la vida._

Sakura iba a responderle que sí, que nada le importaba arreglarse para un evento donde estaría un tipo al que detestaba a pesar de lo poco que sabía de él y que se sentía cómoda vestida de aquella manera, pero optó por lo contrario al notar que si no lo hacía, Ino se la pasaría criticándola todo el día.

- ¿Puedo cambiarme aquí? –lanzó un suspiro, al vez que la rubia sonreía.

- ¡Claro! –la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró a su dormitorio.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta al entrar. La última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar –hacía menos de dos semanas-, no había tanta ropa como en aquellos momentos y tantas fotografías del engreído actor pegadas en las paredes.

- Está un "poco" cambiada –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ino ni siquiera escuchó el comentario de su amiga pues estaba muy concentrada eligiendo la ropa que le prestaría. Estuvo buscando un buen rato, hasta que encontró lo que le parecía perfecto: una falda de color blanco y una blusa de la misma tonalidad, lo que a Sakura le agradó pues había usado ese mismo conjunto cuando tuvo su primera cita con Neji como novios hacía ocho meses, El único pero que tenía era que volvería a vestirse así para ir a conocer a un tarado niño bonito que quizás no tenía ni una pizca de cerebro. _¿Por qué me metí en esto?_

Una vez que se colocó la ropa que su amiga le había prestado, se miró al espejo y quedó conforme: se veía bastante bien. Salió de la habitación y se reunió con su amiga, quien la miró con aprobación.

- ¿Lista?

- Creo que sí –contestó la pelirrosa mientras pensaba en las posibles excusar que debería dar una vez que tuviera que atenerse a las consecuencias de su "aventura" para "conocer" a Uchiha Sasuke. _Mejor lo dejo para después._

Salieron de casa con rapidez y la pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver ahí esperándolas, a Shikamaru de manera aburrida. Llevaba puestos el mismo chaleco negro y jeans con los que asistió a clases.

- Y él, ¿qué hace aquí? –le preguntó la ojiverde a su amiga, pero ésta estaba igual de sorprendida.

- Escaparon de clases –contestó él con tono cansado- Supuse a que a Ino en una chifladura se le ocurrió pedirte ayuda para asistir al evento de aquel tipo, y no te pudiste negar porque tal vez te amenazó con revelar alguna parte "oscura" de tu pasado o inventaría alguna. Tú, conociendo de lo que es capaz Ino, accediste, y como no tenían los pases que exigen para entrar a esos problemáticos eventos, fuiste a pedirle a Neji, no sin antes inventarle miles de excusas y convencerlo de que no asistirías. Bueno, finalmente accedió y… -recordó un detalle que prefirió omitir- te entregó los pases.

Las dos jóvenes lo miraron boquiabiertas. Les sorprendía lo intuitivo que podía ser el muchacho…o lo _metiche._

- …y se escaparon de clases para arreglarse y llegar al lugar temprano para ingresar sin tanto problema –concluyó, sin hacer mucho caso a las miradas de las jóvenes- Quizás la suerte está de su parte, pues cuando llegamos a clases, Tsunade sama estaba un poco "pasadita" de copas y tuvimos que suspender la clase hasta la próxima semana y bueno…voy a acompañarlas, aunque sea muy problemático.

- ¿Qué? –a Ino eso le parecía una franca estupidez.

- Voy a acompañarlas. Quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos si ese tipo es tan grandioso como lo pintan.

También tenía otra razón, pero no quería explicárselas. Era demasiado _problemática._

Las muchachas suspiraron con resignación –mejor dicho, Ino- y comenzaron a avanzar mientras Shikamaru las seguía. _Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esta situación va a terminar mal_, pensó el joven mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Desde una esquina, un joven de negros cabellos y extraños ojos, observaba toda la escena.

- En estos momentos va saliendo con su amiga y otro chico de aspecto aburrido. Tenías razón, Neji san –_el joven hablaba con mucha seriedad por un teléfono celular._

- Entonces síguelos a una distancia prudente. Y que no te reconozcan, Lee –_la voz del castaño sonaba calmada_- Cuando llegues me das un nuevo informe. Adiós –_colgó._

El pelinegro, luego de lanzar un hondo suspiro de cansancio, se dispuso a seguirlos.

_¿Por qué le habrá mentido mi flor de cerezo? Pero estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que le importa a Neji san. Hay otra cosa._

_--_

_--_

- A veces pienso que tanto tú como Naruto en vez de ayudarme, quieren hundirme –comentaba un joven de azabaches cabellos y profundos ojos negros mientras se acomodaba en el automóvil que los llevaría al Centro Comercial Hyuuga, luego de haberse zafado del acoso de la prensa que no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo momento- Esto es cada vez más molesto.

- Deja de quejarte, Uchiha –le dijo risueño el que estaba sentado a su lado- No sé si te molesta que hayamos elegido el Centro Comercial Hyuuga como el lugar, o que sea la fastidiosa Karin quien organiza tu evento.

- Mejor cállate, Suigetsu –dijo el pelinegro un tanto irritado. _Además de eso, tendré que soportar a fastidiosas muchachas que estén encima de mí en todo momento, los gritos de Karin para espantarlas y dar esa pequeña entrevista a niñitas molestas_, pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

El automóvil comenzó a avanzar con lentitud debido a la enorme cantidad de periodistas que se encontraban en el lugar tratando de obtener algunas palabras del joven actor, pero lo único que habían conseguido era un _"piérdanse"_ antes que ingresara al automóvil. Llevaban mucha horas afuera de aquel hotel como para resignarse, y si era necesario, detendrían el vehículo hasta que el joven se dignara a concederles alguna declaración. Sólo así lo dejarían en paz.

El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a decirles "alguna cosa" más cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Contestó de mala gana.

- ¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?

- ¡Hola, Sasuke teme! –_respondió del otro lado del teléfono enérgicamente- _Te tengo algunas noticias que "alegrarán" aún más tu jornada.

- Habla rápido –en su voz mostraba cierta impaciencia.

- Aunque te parezca estúpido, Hyuuga ha contratado a una persona para que le haga una nómina con todos los posibles "candidatos", y en ella figuran nombres muy interesantes (según lo que he averiguado): Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba…

- ¿Estoy en esa estúpida lista? –preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

- La persona que la realizó se basó en ciertos rasgos físicos que él le indicó.

- Entonces, es posible que…

- No lo creo 'ttebayo –dijo semi serio- Bueno, cuando te tenga más detalles te llamo –rió- Que te lo pases bien en tu evento. Adiós –colgó rápidamente.

Sasuke prácticamente tiró el teléfono a su acompañante y se llevó una mano a la sien, lo que era una mala señal para el de cabellos platinados, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, le indicó al chofer que partiera lo más rápido posible, y al montón de periodistas que se largaran de una buena vez.

Luego de algunos minutos, el automóvil partió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del evento.

_Será un día fatal_, pensó el pelinegro. _Sólo me falta que encima se me orine un perro y que aparezca Naruto en pleno evento diciendo esas estupideces que suelen pasársele por la cabeza._

_Vaya que Naruto sí sabe hacer gruñir a Uchiha_, pensaba divertido su acompañante mientras tomaba el teléfono móvil y lo dejaba sobre el asiento. _Me gustaría mucho saber aquel secreto que guardan con tanto cuidado. Debe ser muy importante._

Continuaron avanzando a cierta velocidad por las calles de aquella fastidiosa ciudad. Calculó que llegarían al lugar del evento dentro de treinta minutos.

_Será un día fatal_, volvió a pensar.

--

--

- ¡Eso no es del gusto de Sasuke kun! –gritaba una desquiciada mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro fiscalizando cada uno de los detalles de lo que sería el sector donde el joven actor llevaría a cabo su conferencia de prensa para promocionar su última película, denominada _**Otoño Sangriento**_- ¡Ni eso tampoco! –le gritó a una pobre muchachita que acababa de llevar al lugar un pequeño arreglo floral- ¡Llévatelo inmediatamente!

- Relájate, Karin –una joven de rubios cabellos y mirada desafiante se le acercó mientras ojeaba un montón de papeles- A Sasuke san no le gustan las chicas molestas, gritonas, chillonas, groseras y feas como tú.

- ¡¿Qué mierda dices?! –preguntó tan fuerte, que todos los que estaban por ahí cerca la miraron un tanto sorprendidos- ¡Eso es una cochina mentira! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!

- Chicas, como que todos las están mirando –les dijo con sutileza un joven de cabellos blancos, que siempre llevaba cubierto su rostro con una horrible máscara- En serio, deberían bajar el tono.

- ¡Y quién eres tú para meterte en lo que no te importa! –la irritación de la pelirroja aumentó.

- Nadie importante –replicó con tranquilidad- Simplemente soy el consejero de Sasuke kun y le informo acerca de todo lo que ocurre aquí y las personas que realmente le convienen –de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras se alejaba.

La pelirroja cerró los puños con fuerza y luego se cruzó de brazos. Le costaba aceptar que ese peliblanco y despistado de Kakashi tuviera una mayor cercanía e influencia en **su **Sasuke kun. _Pero ya llegará el día en que pueda ponerte en tu lugar, enmascaradito de cuarta. _Sonrió con cierta alegría.

_De verdad esta tipa está media chiflada_, pensó la rubia mientras arqueaba una ceja y se alejaba para continuar revisando aquellos papeles. _Primero grita como una desquiciada y luego sonríe de manera estúpida, como si le estuviera sucediendo lo mejor del mundo. Creo que Sasuke san debería despedirla. Es un peligro para el equipo._

Algo similar pensaron los otros que habían observado la escenita, pero a ellos les preocupó aún más la actitud de la pelirroja pues ella era su jefa y tenían que soportarla.

_Y todo por un estúpido niño bonito_, pensaban otros mientras se resignaban a su labores y apreciaban cómo la de gafas volvía a guiarlos en sus labores con aún más "energía" que antes.

- ¡Sasuke kun detesta…! –sus gritos se hicieron escuchar por todo el recinto.

_Definitivamente Sasuke kun más temprano que tarde se hartará de ti, muchachita escandalosa_, pensó el peliblanco cuando ya estaba bastante lejos. _Es más que seguro._

_--_

_--_

Llevaba sosteniendo aquella conversación hacía más de quince minutos, y aún no obtenía _nada _que le interesara en lo absoluto, sino sólo nombres cuya única afinidad eran los rasgos físicos que él había determinado.

- Es lo más sensato, Hyuuga san –_decía la voz de una chica tras el teléfono- _No puede darse el lujo de realizar una mala jugada y darle ventaja a su enemigo.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, Tenten. Lo entiendo perfectamente –su tono mostraba cierta irritación- Si hay algo más, me llamas al celular. Estaré en casa de mis tíos en un almuerzo informal y puedes molestarme. Adiós –colgó con rapidez.

_Esto será más difícil de lo que parece_, pensó mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sillón y se dirigía a las escaleras. _Quizás tendré que recurrir a __**esa **__persona. _En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de frustración. Aquello no le hacía mucha gracia, pero era la _única_ opción que le iba quedando si quería tener _éxito_ y terminar lo antes posible.

- Antes que sea demasiado _tarde _–murmuró con cierta molestia y pesar.

_Ahora sólo me queda esperar el reporte de Lee para que me informe de los pasos de mi novia. Me muero de ganas de saber cómo la estará pasando en aquel evento. Es una lástima que yo no haya podido ir._

_--_

_--_

- Genial… -dijo en voz baja antes de taparse la boca y soltar un gran bostezo- No podremos ni movernos allí dentro… ¡auch! –sintió un codazo en su espalda.

Con cierta dificultad, se giró y horrible fue su sorpresa al notar cómo en menos de dos minutos –desde que llegaron- tras de ellos habían llegado un montón de chicas aún más escandalosas y ruidosas que Ino y que era tal su fanatismo, que llevaban en la frente unos listones que decían cosas como "Sasuke kun te amo", "soy tuya enterita", o "estás bueno", o también llevaban pancartas con el rostro del pelinegro, que irradiaban "alegría". Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver algunas en las que las muchachas anotaban sus números telefónicos. Volvió a bostezar.

_No sé qué le encuentran a un chico como ese. No es la gran cosa._

La pelirrosa, que estaba en la fila antes que Ino y Shikamaru, miró su reloj: eran pasadas las cuatro y media de la tarde. Suspiró.

_¿Por qué a mí me tiene que pasar todo esto?_, lloró internamente.

- ¡Sakura! –aquel desquiciado grito de Ino la sacó de su trance. _Maldita loca_- ¡Es él!

_Qué problemático_, pensó el chico mientras se tapaba los oídos y trataba de salir de aquel sitio, pues una oleada de jovencitas que habían hecho la fila antes que ellos tres, comenzaban a avanzar de manera _peligrosa_ hacia el interior del recinto, al igual que Ino, pues la "gran estrella" acababa de llegar. Pero no pudo pues fue _arrastrado_ –al igual que Sakura- al interior del Centro Comercial por las chifladas que estaban atrás de ellos, logrando que en menos de quince segundos estuvieran en el interior del recinto.

Una vez dentro, Sakura y Shikamaru, con toda su fuerza y energía, lograron apartarse y se ubicaron delante de un gran pilar situado entre las escaleras y lo que era la entada al sector infantil –cuyo acceso se encontraba cerrado-, a unos dos metros de las barreras y a unos diez de la mesa que se había dispuesto para que el joven actor hiciera la firma de autógrafos. _Qué problemático_, pensó el chico. _Debí haberme negado,_ pensó la joven mientras se fijaba en el otro extremo del recinto.

Entonces, ahí lo vio.

--

--

Tardaron diez minutos más de lo que había estimado. A su lado, su arrogante y cargante asistente no hacía más que bostezar cada diez segundos y lanzar miradas de aburrimiento a la revista que tenía entre sus manos. Además, de vez en cuando le pegaba con los codos o con las manos cuando trataba de acomodarse en el asiento para dormir en vez de prepararse para bajarse del incómodo y molesto automóvil. _No sé en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando acepté que fueras mi asistente_, pensó el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y miraba en cualquier dirección, buscando alguna trivialidad que lo distrajera y no lo dejara pensar en lo tedioso que podría llegar a ser estar en un lugar en el que todas las chicas se lo comerían con la mirada o le gritarían estupideces y que una que otra osada trataría de tirársele encima e intentarían robarle un beso –claro que no lo logaría, ya que la fastidiosa de Karin (sí, eso pensaba de ella y en reiteradas ocasiones se lo había declarado) sería mucho más rápida y las espantaría con una buena dosis de insultos que sólo a ella se le podían ocurrir-.

Él era consciente de que aquella vida no lo hacía feliz y que no le agradaba para nada, pero la aceptaba. Era su única _salida_ –según el cabeza hueca de Naruto, más conocido como el Usuratonkachi, y el enmascarado más irónico y pervertido de toda la ciudad, Kakashi-.

- Hora de comenzar la diversión –dijo el de cabellos platinados mientras le dedicaba al Uchiha una sonrisita divertida, y bajaba antes que éste le lanzara una de esas miradas que atemorizaban a cualquiera.

Algunos segundos después, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo. En su rostro no había ninguna expresión que pudiera dar algún indicio de que aquella situación lo estaba fastidiando o que le agradaba, por lo que ni el de platinados cabellos que lo acompañaba ni el joven de grises cabellos que acababa de llegar pudieron deducir qué estaba pasando en el interior del Uchiha. Era como una misión imposible.

- ¿Qué tanto me ven? –preguntó el ojinegro con una ceja alzada ya muy cerca de la puerta que lo conduciría a una de las miles de habitaciones por las que tendría que pasar antes de aparecer ante aquel público de molestas niñas. Se había detenido al notar que ninguno de sus despistados colaboradores lo seguían y que lo observaban: uno con expresión divertida y el otro con serenidad- Mejor en vez de perder el tiempo, céntrense en su trabajo- indicó molesto mientras continuaba avanzando.

Al abrir la puerta, se vio rodeado de un montón de chicas que rápidamente se le tiraron encima y comenzaron a babearlo con sus besos, por lo que apenas pudo lanzar un gruñido para indicarles a sus incompetentes colaboradores que se las quitaran de encima. Tardaron en reaccionar, pero más porque les causaba gracia ver al Uchiha en el suelo "solicitando ayuda" –recalcar bien- que porque no hubieran escuchado su llamado. No todos los días se podían dar el lujo de ver a la gran estrella Sasuke Uchiha clavado al suelo y recurriendo a ellos para que lo sacaran de apuros.

Bueno, luego el pelinegro les lanzaría miraditas asesinas el resto de la jornada, pero era un precio que valía la pena pagar.

Aunque les tomó algún tiempo "espantar" a aquellas chicas –no tenían aquel poder de "convencimiento" ni tan malos modales como Karin-, al consultar el reloj se dieron cuenta de que aún contaban con el tiempo suficiente como para que el Uchiha se preparara y apareciera con una "radiante sonrisa" –no tenía nada de malo fantasear- en su evento, así es que lo jalaron con cierta calma a la habitación en donde elegiría su vestuario.

_¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto?_, pensó el pelinegro con molestia mientras se dejaba arrastrar pos su colaboradores. _Es realmente molesto._

- Buenas tardes, Uchiha –aquella voz lo sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento?

- hn… -murmuró apenas. _Lo que me faltaba._

* * *

--

* * *

_Holas a todos. Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, con un capítulo bastante más largo de los que suelo escribir._

_Si les gustó y quieren que la continúe, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: me dejan un review. O también, si quieren hacer críticas, adelante, las acepto._

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

_Como regalo de cumpleaños –que es hoy xD-, me complace anunciarles que muy pronto habrá continuación de esta historia :)_

* * *

_**Next Episode: **__Confirmándolo: Un horrible día._

* * *


	2. Confirmándolo: Un Horrible Día

**Titulo**: _Sinfonía Soledad_  
**Autor**: _Amane Winry_  
**Fecha de publicación**: _15-08-2008._

**Disclaimer: **_On._

* * *

___"Fama...dulce vicio de doble filo"_

* * *

_**Confirmándolo: Un Horrible Día.**_

_-o-o-_

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por un chico? Ni que fuera la gran cosa –bufó con voz cansada mientras veía cómo la rubia comenzaba a agrupar aun montón de chicas para formar un club de fans desquiciadas o algo parecido, ya que varias sacaban algunas libretitas y anotaban los datos que la ojiazul les indicaba.

"_¿Y dónde se habrá metido Sakura?",_ pensó, mientras se encogía de hombros y daba un gran bostezo. _"Hace un rato que desapareció. Tal vez y también se le pegó lo fanática por aquel niño bonito"._

- Esto es problemático –cerró los ojos.

- ¡Hey, Shikamaru! –Aquella voz chillona lo sacó de su "mundo paralelo en el que sólo estaban él y las nubes", y lo hizo centrarse en la rubia muchacha que se le acercaba- ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el evento? –Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia los lados, buscando a su amiga de exótico cabello rosa- Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido la Frentezota? Hace un rato que no la veo…

- Creo que vio a alguien conocido y se acercó a hablarle –dijo, sin darle mucha importancia. Él tenía _otra_ preocupación- Se fue hace un rato. Tal vez y sea alguno de los matones de Hyuuga o… -bostezó de manera aburrida- bah, esto es muy problemático.

De un momento a otro, Ino palideció. ¡Se había olvidado de eso! Tal vez y aquel sexy novio de su amiga no le creyó nada de lo que ella le dijo y mandó a alguno de los que trabajaban para él a que los siguieran. Quizás en aquellos momentos la pelirrosa estaba siendo sacada a la fuerza de Centro Comercial y llevada a algún lugar donde Hyuuga le reprocharía duramente que le hubiera mentido y terminaría su relación con ella además que le advertiría que destruiría la carrera de Uchiha Sasuke por ser él el motivo del engaño. ¡No! Ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera, así es que tenía que encontrar a Haruno Sakura lo más pronto posible y…

- ¡Cerda! Pensé que estabas con algún grupo de chicas ideando algún plan para acercártele al "niño bonito" y conquistarlo –dijo la pelirrosa en cuanto se sentó a un lado de su aburrido amigo y miraba a la rubia con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Ino arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Tú dónde estabas, frente de Marquesina? Estaba muy preocupada por ti ya que creí que papacito Neji había enviado a alguien a seguirte y que tú lo descubriste y te escapaste para que no te encontraran. Deberías haber pensado en eso antes, Sakura.

"_Qué astuta eres, cerda",_ pensó con cierta ironía. "¿No será que estoy metida en este problema _por tu culpa?"._

- Sí, envió a alguien –contestó la pelirrosa con cierta seriedad. _"Pero a quien menos me esperaba. ¿Cómo se le ocurre enviar a un tipo que está completamente enamorado de mí?_"- Rock Lee.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamaron Ino y Shikamaru a la vez.

"_Definitivamente aquí hay algo extraño_", pensó el chico mientras fingía que le restaba importancia al asunto. "¿_Qué se traerá entre manos Hyuuga Neji_?".

"_Lo que tiene Neji de sexy y guapo lo tiene de despistado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandar a alguien que está completamente enamorado de la Frentezota? Además está horrible. Creo que a ver a Sasuke-kun, se morirá de la envidia"._ Sonrió.

- Pero ya está todo solucionado –sonrió, aunque con cierta tristeza. _"No puedo entender cómo prefiero inventarle excusas baratas a mi novio para quedarme en este estúpido evento, que afrontar la verdad y marcharme a casa"-_ No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

La rubia iba a replicar, pero en ese preciso momento se les acercó alguien, a quien _no_ esperaban ver.

_.-.-.-.-._

- Vaya modales, Uchiha. No deberías ser así de descortés con quien es tu _jefe_ –aquella voz tenía un tono bastante frío y a la vez divertido. Parecía que lo estaba _disfrutando_- Te puedo hundir cando a mí se me de la regalada gana.

"_Para lo que me importa",_ pensó el pelinegro mientras reflejaba "serenidad" en su rostro. _"Así me libero de toda esta payasada de una vez y no vuelvo a ver tu cara de…"._ Comenzó a acercársele.

Kakashi se apresuró en intervenir. Sabía que si no lo hacía, el engreído de Sasuke metería la pata hasta el fondo y terminaría peleándose con el otro joven que tenía al frente. _"¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?", _pensó mientras tomaba al Uchiha del brazo y lo jalaba hacia atrás, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Lamento que no podamos quedarnos a esta charla tan "amena", Gaara-sama, pero a Sasukito aún le falta arreglarse para la conferencia de prensa y contamos con el tiempo preciso –sonrió, aunque fue difícil que se notara debido a la horrenda mascarita que llevaba- Así es que, si nos disculpa… -comenzó a empujarlo al interior de la habitación, y cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

- Es bueno que comiences a controlar tu humor, Sasuke-kun –le dijo mientras lo soltaba y hacía que se quedara a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Sasuke se apoyó en ésta- _Sabaku no Gaara_, por si no lo recuerdas, es quien maneja todo este asunto. Él es la única garantía que tienes, Sasuke-kun, y no debes desperdiciarla.

- Hn –dejó escapar el joven, **bastante** fastidiado. Había muchas cosas que no le estaban gustando: Primero, que tanto Kakashi como Suigetsu le tuvieran tanta "confianza" y lo "tironearan" y lo trataran como a un niño pequeño cada vez que podían; segundo, que siempre tuvieran que "rescatarlo" de la bola de chicas que lo acosaban y que siempre le lanzaban miradas de "eres un gran trozo de carne que disfrutaremos enterito"; tercero, que Kakashi siempre le recordara que el antipático, presumido y cero sentido del humor, Sabaku no Gaara, era su "jefe" y que le debía "obedecer" –eso definitivamente lo hacía reventar de la rabia-; cuarta, que cada vez que se apoyaba en una puerta…

- ¡Llegué! –gritó desde fuera un chico, justo antes de abrir la puerta, claro que co cierta dificultad ya que "algo" estaba haciendo presión desde el otro lado- Lamento haberme… -se interrumpió, al ver al Uchiha un tanto "desequilibrado" y mirándolo con odio puro. _"Ups, creo que volvió a pasar"._ Soltó una risita nerviosa.

Eso…lo que acababa de suceder: que el idiota de Suigetsu no se tomara la molestia de golpear antes de entrar, y que siempre lo empujara hasta el punto de hacerlo tropezar pues tenía la costumbre de apoyarse en la puerta para asegurarse, en caso de que alguna de sus molestas fans o cualquier tipo de persona que eran clasificadas como "fastidiosa y acosadoras sin vida propia", de correrlas de inmediato y poder hacer y decir lo que quisiera sin tener la idea de que lo estaban espiando. Pero siempre sucedía eso: llegaba el tarado Suigetsu, lo empujaba y provocaba que tanto éste como Kakashi soltaran una risita graciosa.

Sasuke simplemente los miró de manera asesina, pero ninguno dejó de sonreír.

- Tú tienes la culpa, Sasuke-kun –le dijo el enmascarado peligris mientras se apoyaba e una de las paredes y se cruzaba de brazos- De verdad, deberías dejar de apoyarte en las puertas. No seas tan paranoico.

- ¿Paranoico…Sasuke? –preguntó el recién llegado co cierta ironía- Estás hablado de otra persona. Sasuke _jamás_ piensa que todas las personas están pendientes de él, por lo cual _nunca_ está amarg…

- Suigetsu… -con sólo escuchar la voz del pelinegro, el de platinados cabellos se quedó en silencio. No sería bueno para su integridad física si seguía hablando.

"_Más te valía"_, pensó mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos y miraba e lugar en donde se "suponía" que estaría el vestuario que usaría para aquel aburrido evento_. "Esto definitivamente es molesto"._

Kakashi iba a agregar algo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta con unos golpecitos suaves y, antes que alguien respondiera, la abrieron y apareció Temari, cargando unas cuantas prendas con el debido cuidado. Al ver a Sasuke, le miró con una sonrisa divertida. El pelinegro alzó una ceja. _"Primera vez que me ve y no me come con la mirada"_, se dijo mientras la joven cerraba la puerta_, "pero tampoco me gusta que me mire así. ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?"_. Su enojo pareció aumentar.

- Parece que no has tenido un buen día, Sasuke-kun. Estás un poco desarreglado, pero aún así… -se acercó un poco más, quedando muy cerca de su oído- te vez sumamente sexy –se alejó para ver la expresión del pelinegro, pero éste ni se había inmutado ante la acción. Seguía con su expresión seria.

- …

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? –preguntó pasados algunos segundos al ver que el joven no tenía ningún cambio, ni una sonrisa.

"_Te haces el difícil, Sasuke-kun"_, pensó con malicia, _"pero vas a caer"._

Tanto Suigetsu como Kakashi esperaban con mucho entusiasmo la respuesta del joven actor.

"_Maldito amargado con suerte"_, se dijo el primero.

"_¿La mandas al demonio o te quedas callado?", _se cuestionó el segundo.

Pasaron otros diez segundos antes que la joven se rindiera, le dejara la ropa en el sitio donde _debía_ estar antes que el pelinegro llegara, y se decidiera a salir. Iba a poner el primer pie fuera de aquella habitación cuando la voz del Uchiha la detuvo.

- Nos vemos, Temari –y le sonrió con arrogancia.

La rubia, sonriendo también, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kakashi y Suigetsu se quedaron el blanco en cuanto a reacción corporal se refería.

"_De verdad sabes lo que te conviene, Sasuke-kun"_, se explicó el primero.

"_Quién te entiende con las mujeres Sasuke imbécil"_, se respondió el segundo.

Pero la voz del pelinegro los atrajo a la realidad.

- Ustedes dos, esperen afuera –les "pidió con su simpatía de siempre.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y salieron de la habitación. _"Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto"._

_-o-o-_

- Hola, chicos –saludó con total naturalidad, ignorando que a su alrededor había un montón de chicas fastidiosas- No esperaba encontrármelos por aquí –se fijó en Ino- Bueno, a ti sí –le dijo con total franqueza y luego se fijó en el muchacho- ¿Viniste con Chouji? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Shikamaru bostezó de manera aburrida antes de contestar.

- No a él no le interesa meterse en estos asuntos problemáticos –_"y en realidad, a mí tampoco, pero no me quedaba otra"_- y creí que tampoco te interesaban a ti, Kiba –tanto Ino como Shikamaru lo miraron fijamente.

- Es cierto –afirmó la rubia- ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –arqueó una ceja.

El joven, de castaños cabellos, ojos marrones y unas extrañas marcas que cubrían parte de sus mejillas, levantó con ostentosidad una cámara fotográfica –de esas profesionales- que tenía colgada al cuello. Todos le miraron con asombro, incuso Sakura, que se había mantenido un tanto al margen de aquella conversación, y este aumentó cuando de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pase para aquel evento, del mismo tipo de los que ellos tenían. Sonrió.

- Vine porque soy el fotógrafo de la revista **Superestrellas**, y estaré presente gracias a este pase en la entrevista que el "grandioso" Uchiha Sasuke dará a la revista y a cinco de sus fans que lo consiguieron, que por cierto es una vez que finalice la firma de autógrafos y la promoción de su última película. ¿Sabían de ello, verdad? –consultó, especialmente a Ino, pues en el fondo les quería decir "jaja, yo estaré en aquella entrevista exclusiva, aunque para mí no es la gran cosa, y ustedes no. Jaja"

Ino arqueó una ceja y luego miró a Shikamaru quien, entendiendo de inmediato el mensaje que aquella "dulce" mirada le transmitía, con pereza, sacó de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón los pases de los tres, los que la rubia prácticamente arrancó de sus manos y se los mostró a quien había formulado aquella "preguntita" con una sonrisa "victoriosa".

- Nosotros tres también estaremos allí –sonrió ampliamente- ¿Lo ves, Kiba? _Sí_ estaba bien enterada de que podría estar aún más cerca de _mí_ Sasuke-kun, y voy a estarlo –dibujó una sonrisa boba, ya que se imaginaba que estaba frente al pelinegro y que éste, al verla, quedaría deslumbrado con su belleza y, con prisa le tomaría la mano y se la llevaría a un lugar más apartado para que hicieran "cositas".

Shikamaru, Kiba y Sakura miraron a la rubia con una ceja alzada. _"Ya está fantaseando",_ pensaron los tres mientras uno de ellos bostezaba. _"Qué problemático"._

- Ino, Ino… ¡cerda! –era la voz de la pelirrosa, que se había cansado de verla con aquella expresión de "fascinación" en el rostro- ¿Te traigo un balde?

La ojiazul le miró con extrañeza. Aquella pregunta le parecía bastante "rara".

- ¿Y para qué quiero un balde?

"_¿No se lo imagina?"_, pensó la ojiverde._ "Vaya, aquel niño bonito le está saturando la mente._

- Simple –dijo con naturalidad- para que allí acumules la babita que se te está cayendo por pensar tanto en ese tipo –sonrió triunfal, mientras volvía a sentarse donde había estado antaño.

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios tanto del fotógrafo como de chico "al que todo le parecía problemático", lo que enfureció a la rubia, quien les dedicó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Son unos estúpidos! –chilló, provocando que todas las miradas de las fans de Uchiha Sasuke que se encontraban por los alrededores, se centraran en ella, pero pareció no interesarle- ¡Ya quisieran que yo fantaseara con ustedes! Pero, ¿saben qué? ¡No, eso es y será imp…!

No pudo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpida por una voz aún más chillona que la suya.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

"_Zorra"_, fue lo primero que vino a la cabeza de la rubia al verla.

_-o-o-_

- Hmp –fue lo único que "dijo" en cuanto se reunió con sus "competentes y eficientes" colaboradores, quienes lo esperaban con expresión "entretenida"- Muévase –y comenzó a avanzar con destino a la que sería su segunda parada: la sala de maquillaje. _"Esto es lo que menos soporto"_, pensó mientras dibujaba una mueca de fastidio, _"tener que aguantar que me echen encima esas porquerías que resaltan aún más mi atractivo"._ Su expresión se hizo un "poco" arrogante.

Tanto Kakashi como Suigetsu lo siguieron unos pasos más atrás con cierta decepción. Aún no podían dejar de pensar en que a pesar que ya llevaban cerca de tres años trabajando con él, aún no podían predecir con exactitud lo que pensaba aquel muchachito, o cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos.

Definitivamente, el Uchiha era como una cajita de sorpresas, y quizás ésta era la razón por la que lo soportaban.

No tardaron en llegar a la siguiente habitación. El Uchiha, deteniéndose algunos segundos frente a la puerta, colocó una expresión mucho más seria que la que tenía normalmente. Sentía que "algo olía mal" dentro de aquel cuarto.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó el enmascarado mientras se situaba a su lado- ¿Acaso le temes a Kankuro?

Sasuke le miró inexpresivo. _"Yo no le temo a nada, ni menos a ese rarito de cara pintada"._

- Hn… -gruñó, sin hacer el menor movimiento.

En ese momento, Suigetsu se unió a la "conversación".

- Tal vez y Sasuke piensa que allí hay un montón de chicas. Y eso le causa "alegría" –comentó divertido.

El pelinegro prefirió pasar por alto aquel dicho. No tenía deseos de gastar su energía en _estupideces._

- ¿Aquel ha llamado? –preguntó de repente, con nulidad, mientras mantenía su vista fija en la puerta.

Tanto el enmascarado como el otro chico comprendieron de inmediato "a quién se refería".

Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa. Sabían que lo que dirían no le causaría gracia…

- Algo _mejor_, Sasuke-kun –habló el peligris- dijo que estaría aquí, y que además tenía uno de esos pases especiales para estar en la entrevista exclusiva. Parece que es tu fan número uno, Sasuke-kun –comentó con gracia- Deberías alegrarte. No se interesa e cualquiera para que est…

Un abrir estrepitoso de la puerta que estaba frente al pelinegro atrajo la atención de los tres jóvenes, y más aún la persona que por allí se asomó y que los saludó de manera _extremadamente_ animada.

- ¡Hola, chicos! –los miró a todos, pero se centró en el pelinegro. Él era su última _obsesión_- ¡Sasuke! ¿Ya has pensado en la propuesta que te hice? Por supuesto que aceptarás, ¡es una oferta irrechazable! No te arrepentirás si lo haces, ¿qué me dices? –lo miraba expectante y co emoción. Añoraba escuchar las palabras del chico de indescifrable mirada; este lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

"_¿Acaso no es más que evidente?"_, el sexy actor se cruzó de brazos. _Molesto_

"_A ver cómo te libras de ésta, Uchiha", _pensó el peliplatinado mientras dibujaba un gesto divertido.

- Está bien –habló el pelinegro- Te lo diré…

**.-.-.**

Las palabras de su tío le parecían que provenían de bastante lejos de donde estaba, cuando en realidad estaba sentado a la cabecera de aquella mesa, que no era de grandes extensiones. Pero, es que él tenía la cabeza ocupada con un asunto mucho más preocupante para sus intereses personales: el reporte de su más fiel servidor, Rock Lee. Se suponía que lo llamaría en cuanto llegara a aquel maldito evento, pero aún no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Tal vez y aquel chico, después de todo, sí era a quien tanto buscaba. _"No, eso es imposible"_, peso rápidamente, mientras hacía con la cabeza un gesto negativo_. "Si lo fuera yo me…"._

- ¡Nei! –aquel llamad, en voz _extremadamente_ alta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos de manera frustrante y autoritaria. Lo miró con sorpresa- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy distraído.

El castaño negó con seguridad. No quería hablar sobre aquel "asuntito", por lo menos, hasta que tuviera un mayor avance en su "investigación", y a quien tanto buscaba totalmente identificado, sin posibilidades de _escape_. Cuando eso estuviera cumplido, se explayaría todo lo que quisiera. _"Antes no, sería dar un paso en falso"_, pensó, antes de iniciar una conversación que no le distraería en nada.

Pero su tío habló primero.

- Supe que hoy hay un evento en el centro comercial que heredaste de tu padre, Neji –lo miró fijamente algunos segundos, mientras lo analizaba- ¿Es de mucha relevancia?

El muchacho se acomodó en su asiento y dibujó una semi sonrisa.

- Para nada –contestó con franqueza- al menos para mis negocios. Es una conferencia de prensa de un actorcito de cuarta categoría que luego hará una firma de autógrafos y posteriormente una entrevista privada con "cinco de sus afortunadas fans". Por supuesto, yo no le daría mucho interés a ese tipo de acontecimientos, no es necesario, para eso están las personas que contraté para que administre el local- concluyó con naturalidad, mientras cerraba lo ojos por breves segundos.

Su prima Hanabi lo miró ceñuda por un breve instante, antes de tomar la palabra.

- No es cualquier actor, Neji –tanto su padre como el aludido la miraron fijamente- Es nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el joven artista que es revelación e nuestro país. Además de ser muy bueno en lo que hace, es muy guapo y está soltero –comentó con naturalidad, pero demostrando su fanatismo- y tú, Neji, como buen primo, deberías haberme dado un pase para estar allí –replicó con voz "dolida"- Así lo podría haber conocido.

Hinata, quien se había mantenido al margen de aquella conversación, al escuchar aquel nombre, se sorprendió un poco. _"¿Uchiha-san?"._

Quizás, era más arriesgado de lo que ella pensaba…

¿Por qué Naruto-kun la implicaba en algo así?

**-.-.-**

Tras la llegada de aquella chica de rojiza cabellera y anteojos, todos sintieron un "repentino" cambio de aire en el lugar, especialmente la rubia. ¿Qué se creía aquella tipa como para hablarle de esa forma? Le haría saber que no tenía derecho a dirigirse a ella de esa manera. Nadie hacía callar a Ino Yamanaka.

- ¿Quién te crees para venir a callarme? No eres más que una tipa con cuerpo de escoba, horrible cabello rojo, y ant…

- Basta, Ino –la detuvo el fotógrafo- Te estás pasando. No estamos como para hacer un escándalo –se acercó un poco a ella y lévalo en voz muy baja, muy cerca del oído, para que sólo ella escuchara- Ella es una de las que forman parte del equipo que trabaja directamente con Uchiha Sasuke. Lo sé porque al llegar, la vi dirigiendo todo esto –esbozó una sonrisa- Si sabes lo que te conviene, quédate calladita –y se alejó, para poder notar la expresión de la rubia.

Dibujó una mueca de fastidio por las palabras del joven, pero obedeció. Se tragaría su rabia con tal de estar frente a aquel hombre tan podidamente sexy, al que conquistaría a toda costa; se "sacrificaría" por Uchiha Sasuke.

La recién llegada, quien había centrado toda su atención en la rubia, al notar que ésta se había "tranquilizado" luego de las palabras que aquel muchachito le dijo al oído, se fijó en las otras dos personas que se encontraban en aquel sitio: una chica de rosados cabellos con un fastidioso efecto visual, y un chico de apariencia aburrida. ¿Qué hacían dos personas como éstas en el evento de alguien tan genial como _su_ Sasuke-kun? Tenía que averiguarlo, pero no de manera tan "directa".

"_Sasuke-kun no puede ver a gente como ésta en su evento, menos a la que tiene cabellos de chicle. Le bajan la magnificencia al espectáculo"_. Alzó una ceja.

"_Son estupideces"_, se dijo a sí misma, _"¿Qué tendría que ver yo con ese actorcito plástico? Lo que menos deseo es involucrarme con aquel niñito de molde. Debe ser todo un arrogante amargado._

Suspiró.

La pelirroja, por su parte, como ya había logrado "calmar" a la rubia y no tenía la intención de "perder su tiempo con gente tan poco relevante", procedería a largarse. Además, tan sólo quedaban algunos minutos para que _su_ Sasuke-kun apareciera ante todas las tipas que allí se congregaban, y ella _debía_ estar en primera fila, para procurar que "ninguna mocosita" se le tirara encima. Porque si eso ocurría, la susodicha "no viviría para contarlo". Sonrió al pensar en esto, mientras se giraba para continuar con su camino.

La de cabellos rosas, por su lado, la vio alejarse con nulo interés. "_Es una estupidez pensar que yo pueda tener conflictos en un futuro con aquella tipa, por culpa de un niñito plástico",_ hilvanó mentalmente, mientras se fijaba en el chico fotógrafo y a Shikamaru, quienes intentaban mantener a Ino "relajada". Una misión imposible.

Expulsó un poco de aire. _"¿Qué más me espera en esta jornada?"_.

No lo sospechaba, pero era algo que la cambiaría.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

- Pero Sasuke –decía el sujeto, con un tono que mostraba cierta "desesperación"- ¡Nadie te hará una propuesta de trabajo tan grandiosa y emocionante como la mía! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza en u gesto verdaderamente "ofuscado"- ¿Qué debo hacer para que aceptes la súper genial propuesta que te he hecho? –lo miró con expresión de cachorrito.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿De verdad estaba oyendo todas esas estupideces provenientes de un tipo que, a lo menos, tenía diez años más que él? Le parecía francamente patético. _"Quizás podría esperarlo de alguien como el dobe hiperactivo sin cerebro, pero de alguien como Maito Gai…"._

Soltó un gruñido.

- Ya te dije que no aceptaré –declaró con frialdad, pero ya mostrando "ciertos rasgos" de fastidio en la expresión de su rostro- No me interesa en lo absoluto –lo miró fijamente algunos segundos, pero luego desvió sus ojos en dirección a la maldita puerta por la que debía entrar para comenzar con el odioso proceso de maquillaje, para el que, francamente, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. _"Mierda, he perdido minutos valiosos en esta estúpida conversación"._

Otro bufido escapó de sus labios.

Optando por no decir nada más, hizo caso omiso a las "poses de insistencia" del hombre de pobladas cejas y peculiar corte, e ingresó a la odiosa habitación, donde un chico de extrañas marcas en el rostro lo miraba cual si fuera el chiste del momento.

"_Mierda de día"_, pensó con fastidio.

Bufando por enésima vez, con paso rápido –y sin siquiera saludar a Kankurou- se sentó en una de las tres sillas allí dispuestas, que estaba frente a un gran espejo, en donde contempló por breves segundos las perfectas facciones. _"Jodida estupidez"._

El otro chico, por su parte, se quedó en el mismo sitio contemplando al Uchiha, con una leve cuota de interés. Aquel tipo no le caía mal, pero tampoco le agradaba. Para él, no era más que un niño bonito al que tenía que maquillar para que se luciera ante las cámaras y aquellas tipas que vivían y suspiraban por él, que se encontraba sumido en un mundo lleno de lujos y superficialidad que cualquier mortal desearía pero…

…tenía la leve impresión de que a Uchiha Sasuke le desagradaba esa vida y que no estaba inmiscuido en ella por _gusto_, sino por alguna otra razón. ¿Cuál sería?

Inconscientemente, sentía cierta curiosidad.

- Te puedes apurar, ¿quieres? –La voz del "divo insoportable" lo sacó de su análisis- No quiero perder más tiempo –soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Kankurou alzó una ceja. "_Tipo odioso y amargado"_, se dijo con molestia.

Con paso calmado –ni loco se mostraría como "el que hace todo lo que el niño bonito le dice"-, avanzó hacia el Uchiha, dispuesto a iniciar de una vez la labor de maquillar y arreglar a la _flamante estrella_ de su hermano, Sabaku no Gaara.

Y pensó en algo: ¿Por qué razón trabajaban juntos, si apenas se soportaban?

Presentía que había algo _oscuro_ en todo esto.

**.-.-.-.**

Un gruñido fue lo primero que "expresó" en cuanto salió de la odiosa habitación en donde se había llevado a cabo el proceso para "hacerlo más atractivo", para luego arquear una ceja y mirar fijamente a uno de sus asistentes, a quien respetaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Llegaba el momento de la _verdad_.

- ¿Ya está todo listo para la estupidez? –preguntó con cierto dejo de fastidio.

El enmascarado soltó un suspiro. _"Nunca cambias, Sasuke-kun"._

- Sí, sólo falta la presencia del (estúpido) actor principal, que eres tú, y la de Gaara-san, quien debe ingresar contigo –lo miró con cierta curiosidad. _"Supongo que tratará de controlarse"_, pensó mientras sonreía, _"no vaya a ser que…"._

- Estás muy lento hoy, Uchiha –otra vez aquella estúpida voz venía a joderle el momento- Por si no lo recuerdas, la conferencia de prensa comenzará dentro de tres minutos –le miró con cierta cuota de fastidio- Si quieres arruinarlo todo de una vez, te aviso que vas muy bien encaminado –en sus palabras había cierta ironía- Sólo te falta ir directamente a…

- No me jodas –espetó el de negros cabellos con expresión impasible, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un aire displicente, hacía el intento de olvidarse por completo de él, adoptaba una nueva expresión imperturbable, y se dejaba convencer por la idea de que no era bueno ser desagradable con las mocosas que pacientemente le aguardarían para su entrevista privada.

"_Odio esta jodida porquería_", se dijo, mientras daba los primeros pasos hacia aquella puerta tras la que le aguardaba su calvario.

Y una chica de inusual cabello rosa.

* * *

_Esta vez sí que he tardado, y sé que las excusas no tienen sentido. pero últimamente, con la universidad ya ni tiempo tengo para mis distracciones predilectas. Aún así, espero y el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Ya saben, sus comentarios son siempre Bienvenidos :)_

_Si desean, Pueden buscarme a través de FaceBook como Misa Houzuki -mi foto de perfil es de MisaMisa, para que no se confundan :)-, si desean saber algo más sobre esta servidora._

_¿Sabías que por cada vez que lees una nueva actualización y no dejas tu comentario, a Naruto le es negada una nueva ración de ramen en Ichiraku? _

_Si quieres evitar este efecto, haz click en el botón "Review this Chapter", y de paso me haces feliz :)_

_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega._

* * *

_**Next Episode: **__Mirar a Lo Lejos._


End file.
